Employees in businesses may use multiple computer programs or applications during the course of performing their tasks. Typically each application requires a user to login using a user identity and a password. The user identity and the password of an individual employee may not be the same from one application to another. Applications may require users to change their passwords periodically, every 60 days for example. Applications may require that passwords meet certain criteria such as containing a minimum number of characters, at least one upper case character, at least one numeral, and/or at least one special character. The password change period and the criteria for constructing passwords typically are different among the applications.